


A Good Dental Plan

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Sarcasm Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: 37 Winteriron? “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?”anon & trashcanikan





	A Good Dental Plan

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of off-stage torture in this, you know your own mindset

Tony was frequently annoyed, sometimes testy, and occasionally pissed off. It was exceedingly rare, however, for him to reach all the way into blinding rage.

But _rage_ was where he was now, and where he’d been for most of the last several hours. Largely because _rage_ was the only thing standing between him and full-scale gibbering terror.

Blowing things up with missiles seemed too impersonal; he was tearing the Hydra compound apart with his bare hands, at this point. “It was supposed--” He dug his fingers into a metal door and ripped it from its hinges. “--to be a nice, quiet--” He swept a bank of computers into a stand of filing cabinets, filling the air with smoke and paper detritus. “--date!” He shot a fleeing flunky in the leg, then stalked over and grabbed the guy by the shirt, sticking the impassive metal mask of Iron Man an inch from the guy’s nose, glaring with electronic fury. “It was our first date, and it was supposed to go well,” he snarled. “ _Does this look like a good ending for a date to you?_ ”

“Uh…” The guy held up both hands like he was surrendering, which might have been more sincere if he didn’t have a gun in one hand and at least two knives that Tony could see in a quick glance. Not that average bullets did much against the armor. “I… well, you know, my wife shot me in the hand on our first date, so _maybe_?”

Tony scowled at the guy, not that it would be visible. “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?”

“Among others, yes,” the guy said, immediately. “I have to say, you’re about a seven, at least, on the threatening scale. I mean, you’re good, you’re really good, but you don’t quite have anything on, say, the Wolverine. Or Deadpool. Deadpool threatens me a lot. It’s getting to be our thing, really.”

Tony had to suppress a shudder. Wolverine _was_ fucking scary, and that was to people he was _friends_ with. And Deadpool... Deadpool’s very existence was terrifying. As was the possibility that he might actually appear, because Tony did not need any further complications for this evening. “Am I threatening enough for you to tell me where you’ve got the Winter Soldier right now?”

“Oh, sure,” the guy said. He actually grinned at Tony, like they were having a normal chat. “How do you think I’m still alive? As soon as-- come on, this way… oh, _ow_. I forgot. You shot me, did you have to do that? I mean, it looks good to the bosses if I look like I’ve actually been in a fight, but shooting me was excessive.”

This guy had _definitely_ been spending too much time around Deadpool. “Shut up and point the way,” Tony snapped. “And you’d better not be planning any tricks. I am way, _way_ too smart for that shit.”

“I am just a henchman, dude -- can I call you dude? They don’t pay me enough to be clever,” the guy said. He card-swept them into a hall that Tony had overlooked on his first run through the place. “Look, give me a hand here, this hurts, and stairs are a bitch.” He grabbed Tony’s arm like he was going to the damn prom with Iron Man.

“What the hell--” Tony knocked the guy’s arm off and then scruffed him. “How about I just carry you like this.”

“Join Hydra, my wife says,” the guy complained. “They have _dental_ , she says. Turn left here. Down to the end of the hall. Techs are still working on getting the Chair up and running.”

Relief washed over Tony like that time Rhodey had woken him up by throwing a bucket of icewater on the bed. They hadn’t been able to wipe Bucky yet. “Thanks,” he said grudgingly. “Next time you see Deadpool, tell him I said it’s still no on him being an Avenger.” He dropped the guy in a convenient corner; he suspected he was going to need his hands free to deal with the techs.

The techs took two hands, but it was over in a matter of seconds, and then he kicked in the cell door to find Bucky in a narrow cage made from the same sort of clear polymer that SHIELD had once used to house the Hulk, arms behind his back and a collar with an adamantium chain that kept him on his knees, head down.

He looked exhausted, but his shoulders were bunching for another attempt at breaking his bonds.

“Bucky!” Tony rushed toward the cell. “Oh my god, tell me you’re okay! I’m going to get you out of there, just hang on!”

With some effort, Bucky lifted his chin to stare at him from behind the glass. “Tony?” His voice cracked and broke. “Oh, thank _Christ_. They--” Bucky shuddered all over, like a rabbit in a trap.

“I know, just... Just keep talking, tell me everything you can remember.” He’d record it all, and later they’d sift through it to look for clues, maybe be able to track down and crack open another base or two. But in the meantime, it would give Bucky something to do, something to keep him grounded. Tony tore himself away from the cage and looked over the control bank.

“Mission report?” Bucky managed, and his lips twitched, almost a smile, but not quite. Tony hated the Soldier mentality, but the Soldier was damned observant, reported the events in neat, informative packages. “They made a mistake,” he finished. “Shocked me, before they got the restraints fastened in th’ damn Chair. Might take ‘em a while to fix it.”

“Going to take them longer without any techs,” Tony said, feeling fairly smug about it. He found the controls to release Bucky’s restraints, and flipped them, then punched in the code to open the cell. H-A-I-L. Hydra was so predictable.

Despite capture and torture, with the threat of recalibration hanging over his head, Bucky staggered to his feet and gave Tony that sweet smile that had charmed Tony from the very beginning. “You are a sight for sore eyes, doll.”

“Touching, this is very touching,” the Hydra guy said, limping in, hand pressed against his injury. “Thought you might want to know; there’s backup coming. Like… a lot of them. Cut off one head, dude, you burned half the place to the ground. You might want to think about leaving.”

“Who the fuck--” Bucky shook his head and stared at the guy.

“I’ll tell you all about it after we’ve wrapped up here,” Tony promised, even as he started plotting a viable escape route.

“You guys, I mean, the Avengers, they have henchmen, right? You need goons? Do you have dental?”


End file.
